New Life
by coco2012
Summary: Fine and Elsa begin their new life on Earth. It's difficult since everything is different when your not a royal anymore. But, new loves in their lives help them go through their rough past and learn new things as well. Sequel to Suffering with Eachother. Genres: humor/romance/family/hurt/comfort


In a small town, night began to fall. People were just slipping into bed to curl up and sleep while nighttime animals crawled out of their hiding places and roamed the empty streets. On the outskirts of the city, two people emerged from a small forest.

They walked with smiles on their faces and joy in their steps.

"Mother, where are we going to sleep?" Fine asked.

That was the one thought that troubled both of them.

"I don't know, Fine. How about we just look around the town and tomorrow we can find a place to sleep." Elsa stated.

Fine nodded and the two of them began to roam around until an accident happened.

* * *

Fine and Elsa walked by several stores and made plans to check them out the next day. Fine saw a bakery and was stuck at the store window, with her mouth watering. Elsa laughed and wandered away from Fine, knowing that she couldn't take Fine away from the sweets inside.

Elsa began to walk casually on the sidewalk before she saw a park across the street. On the Mysterious Star, there isn't any streets and there is barely any cars at all so people would just cross through streets without worry. But, unfortunately, that isn't the same on Earth. So Elsa calmly began to walk to the park, in the middle of the street.

* * *

But down the road, a lone car was driving home. A man was inside, heading home after a long day at work. He's a teacher so he always has a lot of papers to grade really late at the school which makes him tired. The man was so tired that he closed his eyes to blink and his head dropped. His body began to lean against the wheel and his foot accidentally pressed down on the gas pedal so the car began to speed up.

* * *

Elsa, who was walking in the street, noticed a pair of lights heading towards her. She didn't know what they were until it was too close. Then her eyes widened and she froze in place.

When his car suddenly jolted, the man instantly woke up. He knew what he had just gone over was different from a regular bump so he quickly pulled over his car and jumped out. Just as he exited his car, Fine came running to Elsa, who was lying on the road, injured.

The man dashed over to see what he had done. Fine was crying hysterically by Elsa's side, as blood oozed out of Elsa's head. The man ran back to his car and came back with his jacket. He put it on Elsa's head and tried to get Fine to put pressure on the injury, to stop the bleeding. But Fine was too scared and upset.

"You hurt my Mother! You're a monster!"

The man jumped back as Fine began to swing her fists angrily. Then, he tried to reason with her.

"Please, we need to get her to a hospital right away. I promise I'll pay you anything you two want, but right now, her only chance of survival is if I can take her to the hospital."

Fine glared at him but she still nodded and the man lifted Elsa up and brought her to his car. He told Fine to put pressure on the wound while he drove. Fine was skeptical about getting in the car since it had hurt Elsa, but she still went in anyways. The man sat in his seat and drove off.

* * *

After reaching the hospital, the man immediately opened the car door and picked up Elsa. Fine leaped out of the car and was right behind the man as he brought Elsa to the emergency room.

The doctors took Elsa to fix her head so Fine had to stay out in the waiting room with the man. She sat impatiently with worry written on her face. So the man tried to talk to her.

"I really am sorry that I hit your mother with my car. I was tired and I wasn't looking at where I was going. Please forgive me."

Fine kept her head down, refusing to make eye contact with the man. This worried him, so the man changed the subject.

" My name is William. What's your name?"

No response.

"Where do you two live? When your mother comes out, I can take you both back home."

This time Fine did answer.

"We don't have a home." she said.

This surprised William. He was about to ask her why when the doctor came out with Elsa in a wheelchair. She was dizzy so they decided to have her sit instead of walk.

"We need your phone number so we can call you when her stitches need to be taken out."

Fine was about to say that they didn't have a phone number when William gave the doctor his number. The doctor wrote it down and asked for the name. After telling the doctor the information, William picked up Elsa and went back to his car. He put Elsa and Fine in the back along with their things.

Fine instantly questioned him.

"Where are you taking us?!"

William looked back at her.

"To my house." he said.

"Why?"

"You both have no where to stay and I can't just leave you on the street." he stated.

Silence filled the car as Fine stopped asking questions. Then as he drove, William asked Fine one more question.

"What are your names?"

Fine, at first, wasn't going to say anything. But for some reason she found safety in William instead of danger. So as she began to fall asleep, Fine answered him.

"My name is Fine and my mother's name is Elsa." Fine said before she fell asleep.

William smiled as he had gotten Fine to answer him.

"Those are beautiful names." he said to himself as he drove back home with them.


End file.
